


What happens in Vegas

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I run a Sammy's twisted fanfic group on Facebook and this was a request from one of the members! Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate World where Sam is an Escort in Las Vegas!

It was the weekend of the ALA (American Lawyers Association) conference, and you had been asked to speak. Well you gave the best speech you could that weekend, and now you had one full day and night to explore Las Vegas in all its glory. You lounged around your hotel room for most of the day, then decided you wanted to go out to dinner, but didn't want to go alone.  
"Oh my God. I cannot believe I am doing this," you said to the empty room as you got dressed. You had called an all male escort service. You weren't nieve, you knew what they all did for a living, and it was just dinner.  
As you got dressed, you thought back to your phone call with the person who you spoke to when you called the company you found online. You told them someone tall. And okay, shallow of you but, someone who didn't look like they'd had there face rearranged a million times. You slipped on one ruby red peeptoed pump as the knock sounded on the door.  
"Just a sec!" you called out, and shook your head. What would your partners at your law firm say if they knew you had hired an escort? You slipped on your other shoe, smoothed your black dress down and went to answer.  
When you opened the door, you gasped as even in your heels he seemed to tower over you. And oh yeah, he hadn't had his face rearranged. He is way too hot to be an escort, you thought. And oh that hair! His eyes were somewhere between gold and green. He smiled at you and oh man! You about fainted. He wore dark blue pants that clung to him and a white button down shirt, leaving the top few undone, and went without a suit jacket.  
"Y/n?" he finally spoke and for some reason heat flooded through you. You nodded.  
"And you are?" Hell you weren't going anywhere without at least knowing his name.  
"I'm Sam. I'm here to escort you to dinner and where ever else you feel like going tonight," he offered you his arm. You reached behind you and grabbed your purse off the door handle and took his arm, closing the door behind you.  
"Okay. I'm sorry this is just weird. You are way too gorgeous to be an escort," you whispered just in case someone from the conference was also on your floor.  
"Just think of it as a blind date. And things only go as far as you want them too. The company has a rule of NOT sleeping with the clients, but most of the other guys ignore it," he said as you walked down to the elevator.  
"A blind date I paid for," you hissed and he just smiled down at you as he hit the elevators button. "Do you ignore the rule?" You asked for lack of anything better to talk about.  
"I have twice, but usually, no I don't. What the company is, is essentially what is advertised. We offer male companionship to women for whatever they need. Don't get me wrong, yes a lot of the other guys are just in this line of work to sleep with women, but some of us are trying to pay for school and our cars and our lively hood in Vegas," he said and placed a hand at the small of your back to guide you into the elevator car.  
"What are you trying to pay for?" you asked as you stood at the back of the elevator.  
"My car, my apartment, and my lively hood in Vegas. I work a legit job, I'm only with the company on the weekends and the pay is good," he shrugged.  
"Just how much of my fifteen hundred are you getting Sam?" Hell it was YOUR money.  
"A thousand since you paid for the whole night," he smiled over at you.  
"I suppose that makes me feel a little better, but I find I am still just a tad embarrassed," you told him truthfully.  
"Men buy their arm candy all the time, why is it a double standard for women?" he retorted. You had nothing to say to that as the elevator stopped at the lobby. Well shit, you guessed this was really happening.  
\------------------  
You found it a little easier once you had sat through dinner and a few glasses of really good wine. Sam and you laughed and you forgot all about what he usually did for a living. Once you left dinner, you weren't sure what to do for the rest of the night. The wine made you feel really good. Sam accepted your invitation to come back to your hotel room, just to talk. He said he usually didn't sleep with his clients so you figured things would be okay.  
"I'll be right back," he said and walked a few feet away and left you standing there, while you waited for your rental car to be driven back by valet. When your phone signaled a notification for something, you took it out of your purse a little puzzled that your bank reported that all but five hundred dollars of the money you spent tonight on Mr. Tall and Hunky had been returned. Sam returned, just as your rental car pulled up to the curb. Sam, having not as many glasses as you, took the keys and went and opened the passenger side door for you as you stood there staring down at your phone. What the fuck?  
"Y/n? Are you getting in?" Sam asked you. You looked up in total confusion.  
"Yeah, I think I need to call your company back," you said as you slid into the car. After Sam closed your door, he walked around, and had to fix the drivers seat to his height, but he was soon driving down the strip to your hotel.  
"You okay?" he asked as you tried to find the company phone number.  
"Your company returned all but five hundred, their service fee, for tonight. I don't have a clue why," you told him.  
"I told them too," he said and he looked over at you then put his eyes back on the road.  
"Why would you do that? Do you not want to make your next car payment?" you asked as you put the phone back in your purse.  
"I actually made that yesterday, and I asked them too, because unlike some of the women I have to "entertain", I actually enjoyed your company and now with the money issue behind us, we can see where the night takes us."  
"Yeah, but," You shook your head the man had baffled you. A feeling you were NOT used to.  
"But," he prompted as he turned into your hotels parking garage.  
"But, I did this because I didn't want to be alone at dinner, and because I thought it would be fun. I wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight. I just thought, Vegas. Let my hair down a little since work is so damn demanding. I am not used to things being out of my control," you told him. He turned towards you after shutting off the car and leaned in to where his hot breath landed on your neck.  
"I can be whatever, you want me to be. You are in control," then he got out of the car and since you told him you were leaving tomorrow night, he fixed the seat back to your height. You sat in your seat, mouth agape. Holy shit.  
\-------------  
After stopping at the front desk to ask them to send up another bottle of wine to your room, you and Sam made your way over the bank of elevators. The whole time while waiting for the elevator, Sam kept a hand on the small of your back and you kept stealing sideways glances at him. You didn't know what the hell would happen tonight, but you were willing to find out.  
Once you got up to your floor, you pulled out your room key and felt Sam's hand slip just a little lower, causing your skin to heat. You had to fight off the moan that rose in your throat as you felt him pressing up against you. You opened the door and put just a few inches of brain clearing space between you two. You sat down on the bed to take off your shoes, but Sam standing there, distracted you.  
"You can sit down. I'm just taking off my shoes. Unless you want to do that," you said with a smirk in his direction. He looked over to you and walked over and stood by you. You were just eye level with the crotch of his pants from where you sat on the bed. The buldge in them was hard not to notice. He squatted down and looked you in the eye.  
"Is that what you want?" He asked as his hands settled on your bare thighs where the dress you were wearing had slid up when you sat down. "Like I said, I can be, whoever and whatever you want me to be," his voice was low. With his eyes on yours you weren't entirely sure what you wanted anymore. You leaned in and gently placed your lips on his. Staring at them across the table at dinner had driven you a little crazy. He smiled as the two of you kissed and then he ran his tongue over your bottom lip. Your lips parted, and he slipped his tongue into your mouth as his hand slid up your thigh a little more. You reached up and finally got a hold of his hair. Like his lips, it was like touching silk.  
His hand slid up into your dress and he trailed just a finger in small circles as the two of you kissed. The knock sounded on your door and you groaned but pulled out of the kiss to go answer. Sam cleared his throat and got up from his lower position and sat on the bed as you answered the door. The hotel had thankfully provided an ice bucket and two glasses. You thanked the bus boy who brought it up and tipped him, them slipped the DO NOT DISTURB sign on your door, and let the door close as you sat the ice bucket on the dresser in the hotel room. You walked over to Sam and stood in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands on your ass. You grabbed his hair with both hands and bent down to kiss him. His hands moved back up into your dress, moving up and down. You let his hair go and reached for the white button down he had on. You had to see all that muscle he'd hidden from you tonight. Okay so sleeping with him wasn't in the plans tonight, but it was a hell of a lot better then pleasing yourself with your battery operated companion you had brought along. As you worked on the buttons of Sam's shirt, his hands slid out you dress and up your back. You finally got the last button of his shirt undone and while still locked in the kiss, managed to get it off him. You ran your hands over his strong shoulders, your touch feather light. You moved out from between his legs, and peeled off your shoes and turned around. Sam reached up and slid the zipper of your dress down and you caught it before it could fall completely. You turned around and caught his lips again before pushing him back on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks as you let your dress fall.  
As you climbed up into the bed, Sam moved to sit up while moving back towards the pillows. After he threw off most of the pillows, he leaned against the head board as you crawled into bed after him. You straddled his lap, your lips connecting. His hands moved over your back, unsnapping your bra. You let it fall down then moved out of the kiss to fling it to the floor. Sam's big hands ran over your back before holding you to him as you got lost in the kiss. He moved slightly and his chest hair brushed up agaist your nipples, causing you to shiver. His mouth moved away from yours and kissed down one side of your neck before he leaned you slightly back, and moved his mouth down to your breasts. You gasped as he still held you and had his fill of you. You leaned back up and grabbed his hair and kissed him before you moved off of his lap and reached for the button on his pants. You had to have all of him. He moved you off of his lap completely and laid you against the pillows before climbing out of bed. He moved out of his pants, so he stood there clad in just his boxers. He bent down and pulled out his wallet and drew out a condom and laid it on the nightstand. He climbed back into the bed, and drew you back against his lips. You moaned as his hands settled on your hips before moving up and cupping your breasts, then moving away again. You ran your hands over his chest and down. You grabbed him through his boxers and smiled when he groaned as you kept your movements brief. He continued to push you further down until you hit the pillows and he lay above you on his elbows. After one long slow steamy kiss, he started to place a trail of open mouthed kisses down your body until he got to the waist band of your panties. He looked up at you and you nodded your go ahead for him to take them off of you. You were soon laying there, naked. He moved back up to your lips and the fabric of his boxers rubbed against you causing you to gasp.  
Sam placed another trail of open mouth kisses down your body, and parted your legs with one of his. When his hot breath landed on the center of you, you gripped the bed sheets. His tongue darted out to tease you and you bit your lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He swirled his tongue around your clit in a figure eight before grabbing it with his teeth lightly. He moved down and his tongue moved inside of you, causing you to raise slightly off the bed. After tasting the wetness that flowed from you his tongue moved back to your clit to tease as he slipped a finger into you. His movements stilled, and you tried to catch your breath. Sam didn't allow that as he started to slowly move his tongue around your clit, and his finger in an out of you. Your breathing ragged, you felt the orgasm moving through you, and Sam added a second finger inside of you, making your entire body clench as the orgasm hit, full and strong. Stronger than any you'd had in a while. Sam continued with what he was doing until you came down off the cloud he'd just put you on. Sam began the same calculated movements as before, sending chills through you as you felt another orgasm start to build. After a second mind blowing orgasm, Sam moved from between your thighs and kissed his way back up to your lips. You gripped his hair, hard and kissed him as he reached over and grabbed the condom he had placed on the nightstand. You laid your head back as he moved and kicked off his boxers as he opened the condom wrapper with his teeth. You giggled at his face, and he looked down at you and smirked. Oh that was killer. After he rolled the condom on, he moved between your legs, and paused once again his silence asking for your okay. You nodded again and moaned out as he entered you. He grabbed your legs with his big strong hands and raised them slightly as he continued to rock into you. You moaned and gripped his arms, you nails digging into his flesh slightly. As he moved in and out of you, he bent down and met your lips, capturing a string of moans he brought out in you. He picked up his pace, a sign he was close to slipping over the edge. You already had two mind blowing orgasms but Sam, was determained to give you other as he circled his hips and lifted yours a little more hitting your g-spot perfectly. He bent down and captured your lips again as he moved a hand between the two of you and slowly rubbed your clit. With a few well placed thrust and his thumb moving over you, the both of you went over the edge together, his lips and tongue, playing over yours captured your scream. He slowed down as the orgasm ran its course for the both of you.  
He moved out of you and you laid there staring at the ceiling. HOLY SHIT, you thought as Sam moved off the bed and into the bathroom. You laid there while trying to catch your breath, though you weren't completely sure you could. You heard the water running, then Sam came back a few minutes later and grabbed his boxers from the foot of the bed. After he slipped them on, he walked to the dresser and opened the wine you had forgotten all about. After pouring out two glasses he brought both back over to the bed. You pulled the sheet up over you as you gently moved to sit against the headboard. After kissing you, he handed you a glass, and crawled back into the bed next to you. You laid your head on his shoulder still trying to catch your breath.  
"That was, Wow," you said and felt the bed shake with his laugh. He kissed the top of your head as you took a drink of the wine he handed you.  
"You were, wow. I don't see how any judge or jury lets you lose after just one look," he said.  
"I don't see how you could do the work you do on the weekends, when you look like you do. I lose cases and you get paid to be arm candy," you shrugged. "To each their own."  
"I only do it to make a little extra money. My other job pays pretty decent. Maybe after this bottle of wine we can try the really excellent shower in your bathroom." You looked up at him. "I have no where else to be. Unless you don't want me here." He said.  
"Give me about ten years," you laughed and sipped your wine. "I've never," you shook your head. Why bare your soul. Sam put his arm around you, and kissed the top of your head.  
"Well then Maybe we can play, I've never in the shower, and then in bed again." Your skin warmed at just the thought. Vegas turned out to be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some Kudos or comments to let me know what you think I have a couple more from the group that I might share I am not sure!


End file.
